This Kiss
by CostumeForAGutterball
Summary: Cannon E/B pairing. A series of one-shots based in the Twilight universe. Now updated with chapter three- enjoy!
1. This Kiss

****A/N:** After months and months of voracious reading of many an excellent _Twilight_ fanfic...I've decided to try writing my own. I'd appreciate honest feedback-but please be kind, I'm just starting out! Title is inspired by Faith Hill's song, _'This Kiss'_. THIS IS A ONE-SHOT!**

*_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Bella, or *sadly* Edward. They are Stephanie Meyer's property alone--I'm just 'borrowing' them...the idea is all mine though.***_

_**This Kiss**_

His tongue slid down her neck like an ice cube slowly melting-torturous, but pleasurable. Fighting an internal battle, Bella remained still -careful to make no sudden movements. _"Breathe", _his silken voice commanded, as his steel arms held her close in the comforting way that only they could. Bella wondered how she'd gone so many years being able to sleep without him by her side.

Feeling her lungs fill with air once again, Edward was satisfied, not halting his slow ministrations on her neck. He would NEVER tire of her taste -like strawberries dotted on vanilla ice cream: fruity, yet creamy. Drawing in a shaky breath he did not need, Edward's senses were flooded with the intensity that was Bella. How long had he waited for her? Too frikin' long. He was consistently puzzled by the fact that even though he was drawn to her, that she, inexplicably, was also drawn to him. He'd begun to wonder if her need for him was finally outshining his need for her. With her, Edward could finally breathe.

Tightening her hands in his messy sun-kissed locks, she tugged him closer, as she captured his lips with her own. Mm mm....forget chocolate, *this* was exquisite. Bringing her out of her reverie, Bella frowned upon realizing Edward had captured her wrists in his grip -removing them from his hair-and was attempting at creating space between them. 

_"No...I was being good...", _Bella pleaded. She hated when he did this-the outcome often resulting in her looking up to realize he was across the room, leaning his slender frame against her bedroom wall, arms folded, just looking at her. Opening her eyes, she was relieved to find Edward still sitting in front of her, his arms now cradling her lower back, his forehead resting against hers.

_"Mmm-mm....You were being very good."_, he agreed, a brilliant smile lighting up his features, _"However, it's time for the human to get to sleep."_

Bella sighed -it was no use arguing, and besides, Edward was notoriously stubborn-even for an 100-something year old vampire. Stretching, she got up from the bed and headed for the bathroom, stopping to gather her pjs on the way. A mischievous smile played across her lips as she abandoned the clothing in her arms, turned around and ran back to the bed--her intent being to 'tackle' Edward. Just as her body began to make contact with Edward's, the voice in her head yelled, _"Stupid, stupid, stupid! Edward is NOT SOFT! THIS IS GONNA HURT"_  
Bella grimaced as she resigned herself to the pain that would ultimately ensue from her crazy thinking.

Edward, in that perceptive way of his, was able to 'catch' Bella, creating a cage around her with his arms, and managed not to jostle her as he absorbed the force of her 'tackle' by falling on his back on her mattress. He just started to laugh, as he heard Bella's embarrassed moan erupt from her throat.

_"It's okay, love, I'm not hurt", _he chuckled, answering what he knew would be her silent question. He looked down at her head buried in his chest and waited.

_"Me neither"_, she replied to his silent query. Bella did not want to look up at him-she was blushing so much she was sure Edward could feel it. Dropping a kiss on her head, Edward relaxed his hold on her and eased them both into a sitting position. Bella moved to get up, but Edward's hand on her arm prevented it.

_"I like it when you tackle me"_, he whispered, sending shivers up her arm with his breath.

_"You do?",_ verified Bella, still slightly embarrassed about the whole 'attempt-sexiness-by-tackling-Edward' ordeal.  
_"Very much"_, he breathed, looking into the depth of her brown eyes until her blush reddened to the shade of a dark rose. Smiling, he kissed both cheeks, basking in the warmth they provided his lips. Soft, so soft.

Very aware of her crimson hue, Bella smiled back timidly, and gave herself a mental shake--removing most of the scenarios where Edward's close proximity could cause a much longer-lasting blush.

*****FIN*****

**_*A/N: Should I continue this as a story or just add more one-shots and make it a series that way? Please let me know--I'm hoping this is okay--it's my first stab at a Twilight fic...*_**


	2. Summer Nights

******A/N /Disclaimer: Bella/Edward/Esme/Alice...etc are all creations/ the property of author STEPHANIE MEYER,I am just a Twilight Saga fan who likes to 'borrow' her characters.... The only thing I own is the storyline....*******

*Bella/ Edward....Bella's human, Edward's a vampire...just like in the book....

It was suggested that I make my story *This Kiss* into a series of one-shots,

so this the result...*

One-shot companion to *This Kiss*

* * *

*Summer Nights*

Tossing for the umpteenth time, Bella groaned in displeasure. Of course, Edward _would _have to go hunting during one of the hottest summers in Forks. She was caught in indecision -Edward did have his cell with him, and he'd come right away if she called, but then again, he needed to hunt. It was safer for her when he did.

She was pacing her room with her cell in hand, just waiting for an idea to come to her. Just then, Bella jumped in surprise as her cell buzzed - it was a text from Alice.

_ 'Pull on that blue dress I left in your closet, and walk to the end of your driveway. Don't worry about Charlie -he won't wake up!'-Alice_

Smiling, Bella changed and made her way downstairs and outside. She barely heard the roar of the engine as Alice pulled up. Once she got in, Alice was speeding away to the Cullen's place.

"_Thanks, Alice--I was kinda going crazy...",_ said Bella.

_ "I know. Before you protest, Edward warned me about your possible reaction to a make-over...so we won't do one...", _Alice replied.

Bella just smiled in relief, and a comfortable silence ensued as Alice pulled into the Cullen's garage.

************************************************************

*Some time later...*

_ "Come in, Esme!",_ Alice called from the bed where she and Bella were camped out reading -Alice with her magazines and Bella with a much-loved copy of Jane Austen's Pride & Prejudice. Esme entered the room bearing a tray of various snacks and flavoured waters, and set them down on Alice's desk.

_ "I thought you might be getting hungry, Bella",_ Esme said, turning around from the desk.

Before Bella could express her thanks, a loud noise broke through the relaxed atmosphere of the house and Esme and Alice rolled their eyes.

_ "The boys are back"_, said Alice and Esme in unison, smiles breaking out on their faces.

Abandoning Alice's room, Bella made her way down the hall to the top of the staircase and scanned the room below for familiar messy hair. Before she could spot him though, Edward's arms were snaking around her waist and he was giving her a cool kiss on the cheek.

Breathing in his mouth-watering scent, Bella reached her arm around and pulled Edward closer -capturing his lips with her own in her attempt to show him how much she'd missed him. Naturally, just when she was getting into the kiss, Edward started to pull away, but placed a few small kisses on her lips and cheeks as he did so. They both sighed in unison -Edward cracked his crooked smile first.

"_Missed me that much, huh?", _he asked, smiling down at Bella.

_ "Course I did- Silly. Good timing too -I was afraid Alice was about to break down and force me to have a facial!", _Bella replied in a mock-serious tone.

"_Oh no! Not the facials!"_, Edward replied, matching her tone.

_ "Yes, I'm afraid so."_, she said, turning her body around in his arms and locking her hands around Edward's neck, _"Thank you for coming when you did -you've saved me from a night of girly torture!"_

"_Any time, love"_, Edward said, smiling.

***************************************************************************************

Bella watched silently curious as Edward looked like he was concentrating on something, her eyes asking the questions her mouth did not. Picking her up bridal-style, Edward carried her into his room at the end of the hall and set her down gently on his newly-acquired bed.

"_I was informed that its sleep-time for the Human..."_, Edward explained, smiling at the frown Bella's face wore at this proclaimation.

"_What?! It's Friday! I'm here tomorrow.....so_ _what's the difference if I stay up the rest of the night with you. I mean, its not like you sleep, anyways. Besides, who told?"_, Bella grumbled as she tried [and failed] to stifle a yawn. Admittedly, she was exhausted: Alice's endless energy could outlast the most exhuberant two-year old. Edward chuckled quietly as she gathered her pjs from where Alice had left them on the end of Edward's bed, and made her way to his bathroom to change.

He was waiting for her with open arms when she finally emerged from his bathroom a half hour later, her hair almost dry from the heat despite the nice refreshing shower she'd had.

"_Awww...my hair's drying as we speak ...its too hot in Forks. Edward, can we please go to Antarctica?", _Bella asked as she lifted her hair to prevent it sticking on her already-perspiring neck.

"_Penguins? Lovely!", _Edward laughed as Bella snuggled into his icy form on the now-spacious bed.

"_Mmmm...never mind about the penguins...I've got my very own Ice-man!_", Bella countered, enjoying the cooling sensation of Edward's skin on her arms and down her back where he was stroking long icy pathways with his fingers.

"_Iceman?_", repeated Edward, _"Am I correct in assuming that's a character from a movie or something?"_

_ "Yup!_", replied Bella, happy that he'd remembered, "_His real name was Bobby Drake, but he is Iceman from the first X-Men movie."_

_ "Hmm, I don't remember there being any vampires in that movie"_, Edward mused, looking at Bella cradled in his arms.

_ "Course not! It's a superhero movie, and you've said yourself, that you're not the superhero. You're the bad guy."_, Bella teased, as she reached in and gave Edward a playful kiss on the cheek.

"_Don't know how bad I am, since you're here snuggling with me -and you look like you're enjoying yourself...", _Edward replied, his voice trailing off at the end.

_ "I'm quite terrified actually_, " Bella assured him, "_You can't feel me shivering in fear?"_

_ "You're shivering all right, but not in fear. I suspect that you might be a bit too cold.", _Edward answered, as he settled himself behind Bella again after adjusting the light blanket he'd gotten from the drawer under his window. Wondering why there was no witty retort to his last comment, Edward looked down at the angel in his bed -who was smiling...and also fast asleep.

***Fin***

* * *

_****A/N: Thanks for all the reviews/feedback for my other one-shot, 'This Kiss'. I would appreciate the same thing on this---should I make another one-shot after this in the series? Suggestions for what you guys would like to see happen with Bella & Edward next? please keep it relatively innocent and clean :) Leave a review/comment and let me know!!!****_


	3. BRUNCH

**Brunch (This Kiss one-shot)**

"...It's no grizzly-bear, Emmett, but it is just as yummy, I assure you."Bella's laughter sounded clear among the soft tones of his family as they sat around the kitchen table. Edward heard the voice of his love from his spot in the library, and abandoned his book to go see what was happening.

'_Dude, she's insane, Grizzlies are amazing!', _Emmett thought to Edward as he approached the kitchen. Edward just smiled and made his way over to Bella, and sat down.

"I missed you", Bella whispered, leaning in and placing a soft kiss on his neck. Edward hummed in contentment and looked at Jasper, who was sitting next to Emmett with an amused smile on his face. Jazz had been around more when Bella was present, something that greatly encouraged Alice and Edward. Being the soldier that he was, sometimes it was hard for Jasper to make sense of Bella and Edward's intense connection, not to mention the desire for Bella's blood that he hadn't yet gotten over.

The table was covered with various brunch items – bowls of strawberries, a plate of French toast, and a selection of bagels. Granted, the Cullen's did not eat food, but Alice had thrown a big party the week before for their school friends and they always had a nice selection of food for Bella. With a strawberry in hand, Edward offered it to Bella, grinning as the juice spilled down her chin when she bit into it.

"Bella, can you come taste this?", Esme called. Bella hopped up from her chair, making her way towards the stove where Esme waited. She was holding a spoon up and gently blowing on the chilli she was cooking. Swallowing, Bella nodded and smiled.

"It's great! Really tasty!", Bella replied, earning her a hug from Esme.

"That's good to know – I've not tried this recipe before, and I don't want it to be too spicy for everyone tonight.", Esme said, giving the chilli a final stir before setting it to simmer on the back burner. Bella inquired as to other ways to help, but, as per usual, was told that Alice had everything in hand.


End file.
